<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swallowed Up By The Darkness by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155024">Swallowed Up By The Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Escape, Goretober, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Missing Scene, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Rescue, Season/Series 02, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Trapped, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets drugged by Alois Trancy, prompting a rescue from Sebastian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swallowed Up By The Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a little long while since I've done any Kuroshitsuji! I wanted some DRAMA. DRAMA BOYS. Also I impulsively rewatched a little of Season 1 and Season 2 on Netflix,,, and I had this fic idea banging around in my head right after. Thank you for checking this out, you fellow AO3 wanderer, and I would love to hear your thoughts if you felt so inclined! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>Spiders.</p><p>Hundreds and hundreds of spiders lurk in view, crawling over each other, gathering behind rich velvet draperies. Their little, brown bodies twinkle like morning dew, illuminated, as the taperlight heightens. It casts shadows upon Alois's rosewood floors.</p><p>Ciel doesn't feel terror or repulsion. He doesn't feel <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Nothing but the persistent swelling in his left arm.</p><p>The needle pricks him, angling and sliding deeper under a top layer of Ciel's flesh. Heat seeps in, maddening his pulse and turning his head woozy. "Is it hurting, Ciel…?" Alois whispers, sickly-sweet like rotted pomegranate fruit. "Can't you breathe…?"</p><p>He gestures aggressively to Hannah who bows her head in obedience, removing the syringe's needle.</p><p>The tip of Alois's tongue juts between his chapped-pale lips. Widening open his mouth, Alois exposes his own demon's sigil glaring with its edges a yellow-golden. His breath reeks of a <em>sour</em> death. Alois's hands grasp the sides of Ciel's face, his thumbs massaging over his jaw. Ciel desires to push him off, throw a fist or knock Alois roughly onto his backside for the impropriety.</p><p>"I'll lick your wounds… and I'll make you feel better…<em> and then you'll be mine forever</em>…" Alois coos. "Won't he, Claude?"</p><p>A low, agreeable hum.</p><p>Claude pushes up his glasses reflecting taperlight. Underneath the deadened, dutiful gaze, Ciel senses loathing.</p><p>"Yes, your Highness."</p><p>Alois's thumb rubs against Ciel's upper lip, push-pulling and exposing the row of his teeth.</p><p>Ciel shudders, his gut roiling. He mutters.</p><p>"What was that?" Alois says, smirking. He lowers his hands from Ciel's cold-clammy face, mock-listening, One of Alois's hands cup to his ear, and Ciel has the sudden blood-pounding impulse to use all of his remaining strength to tear him up.</p><p><em>"Die…"</em> Ciel rasps, staring up furiously through his lashes.</p><p>The look on Claude's expression flints between perplexity and wonder. His irises tinge in a demonic-pinkish glow.</p><p>Alois blanches.</p><p>Silence thickens the parlor-room before a high, cruel laugh fractures it.</p><p>"Then I'll grant you your wish!"</p><p>He snatches the tray from Hannah, jabbing one of the empty syringes into Ciel's bared arm. The too-thin needle cracks apart upon impact, leaving half of it embedded into Ciel as Alois yanks the item out. One of Alois's hands clamp him down.</p><p>"Die!"</p><p>Ciel yells out, writhing and kicking a leg as a spiteful Alois jabs him again. More needles puncture Ciel's skin, ripping at his veins, scraping the area where muscle and marrow conjoin. Blood oozes out. Whatever they've injected Ciel with overheats him.</p><p>"Die!"</p><p>Pain erupts through Ciel's left arm, throbbing and rising all of the way towards his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> "DIE!" </em>
</p><p>Sebastian…</p><p>"Master," Claude says urgently, seizing onto Alois's lace-sleeved wrist to halt him and ignoring the tantrum as Alois whines loudly in protest. He gazes to the darkened entryway, never breaking eye-contact. "I do believe we have an intruder."</p><p>Ciel's eyes flutter. His head turns sideways.</p><p>As soon as he notices what Claude has, relief blooms warmly in him. Ciel's uncovered eye lights up a purplish-indigo.</p><p>"My, my. These are quite troubling circumstances," Sebastian declares, grinning and materializing from the entryway. Black raven feathers flutter at his feet. "You think me the intruder after deliberately taking my Young Master as a hostage?"</p><p>"Kill him," Alois orders grimly.</p><p>Claude stands, patting himself off.</p><p>
  <em> "Se… bas…" </em>
</p><p>With an uninjured arm, Ciel weakly reaches out towards his butler, meaning to drag himself.</p><p>That's all of the motivation that Sebastian seems to need. He pulls out a fistful of silver Phantomhive utensils, slipping them in-between the cracks of his fingers, as Claude does the same with pure gold Trancy dinnerware. They face each other.</p><p>"It's been a pleasure," Sebastian murmurs, expertly dodging a metal fork to the heart.</p><p>Ciel's vision greys.</p><p>*</p><p>It feels like a mere blink.</p><p>The next moment, he regains consciousness upon his bedding and attempts to lift himself upright. The white satin sheets newly laundered. Ciel's brow furrows. Everything in the Phantomhive master bedroom cloaks in too-bright sunlight.</p><p>
  <em> "Sebas…tain…?" </em>
</p><p>A pair of hands touch his shoulders. Ciel recognises the fine, silk gloves.</p><p>"Lay back down, Young Master," Sebastian insists, his voice gentling. "You need several hours more of rest."</p><p>Ciel tosses his head onto a pillow, frustrated, as the ceiling spins. He examines the inside of his left arm. Bandages cover the space where Alois jabbed him. In the nearby porcelain basin, Sebastian left the red-dripping needles extracted from Ciel's arm.</p><p>"Where…?"</p><p>"Alois Trancy and his faithful butler are preoccupied as it seems." Sebastian's words hovers about him. "A devastatingly large fire has consumed the Trancy estate whilst I escorted you back. A letter will be prepared to give your utmost condolences."</p><p>This would be heartening if not for the straining shudder in Ciel's lungs.</p><p>He's damp with perspiration. All over.</p><p>"I am afraid the drug given to you was potent, Young Master. You will be feeling uncomfortable for some time until it passes."</p><p>Ciel gasps a little as a wet, cool rag bathes his forehead. He flinches. Everything inside him burns up. <em>Flaming</em>. His organs tensing. With a pinch of embarrassment, Ciel realises he's gone hard. The thin fabric of his undergarments rub on him. A wicked delight to his senses. This horrible condition… it must be one of those aphrodisiacs Lao sells to the noble families…</p><p>Of course Alois Trancy got his hands on it… it doesn't matter what he meant to do with Ciel…</p><p>"Leave me…" Ciel murmurs, hoarse and breathless.</p><p>Sebastian tuts, dabbing off Ciel's neck exposed from his unbuttoned, ivory shirt. "Young Master, perhaps it would be best…" he halts off, gazing down inquisitively to the elegant, pale hand gripping his wrist. Ciel grits his teeth, yanking him away.</p><p>If they were both men, Ciel supposes he could hurt Sebastian this way. But, as it is, Ciel possesses no demonic spirit.</p><p>(Nor does he wish to be.)</p><p>"<em>You</em>…" Ciel's voice snarls softly, "… don't give me… orders…"</p><p>He pushes himself to an elbow, looking with his blazing blue eyes into Sebastian's expression. It takes every single centimetre of determination left in him without his strength. Ciel's face flushes-red. Sweat moistens, beading on the surface of Ciel's lashes.</p><p>Sebastian's mouth curls up. If he were a fool, Ciel might think his butler approves of this dominance.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord."</p><p>He bows to Ciel neutrally, rolling out the metal cart and equipment.</p><p>Ciel waits for the bedroom door to close, and lock, and for Sebastian's footsteps to disappear. Ordinarily, he couldn't hear Sebastian leaving. Sebastian has done this on purpose, Ciel expects. He wishes Ciel to understand there is privacy.</p><p>His cheeks redden. Ciel grumpily rolls onto his uninjured side.</p><p>
  <em> Sebastian… </em>
</p><p>Ciel's right hand fists his prick. He explores himself under his trousers for a brief moment, ashamed by the hot, sweating flesh. Picturing the glint of demonic-pink in Sebastian's eyes when Ciel snarled. Sebastian <em>did</em> approve then. He plays this like a <em>game</em>. It's a game that, one day, Sebastian will win by fulfilling their contract. But that doesn't mean he can lord over Ciel.</p><p>He fucks into his own hand, cocking his hips slightly, before releasing himself in frustration. Ciel rolls onto his back, groaning out.</p><p>It's like touching all sensations at once.</p><p>Being <em>overstimulated</em>.</p><p>Ciel punches the swan-feather pillow over him, taking a steadying breath against his rage, over and over.</p><p>Until he dozes.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): <b>Overstimulation</b><br/>Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): <b>Drugged</b><br/>Goretober 2020 prompt(s): <b>Needles</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>